Broken Axis
by NukeMyWaffle
Summary: We are all connected, whether we know it or not, and some of the brightest minds discover that they're more connected than they could ever imagine. Now, what happens when these connections shed light on the BROKEN AXIS of what's supposed to be?


This is "Broken Axis" and you will get to see just how broken this axis happens to be. This is an Alternate Universe so some things will make sense and others won't bu they shall be explained, either in the story itself or in the ending chapter notes. Read this carefully and try not to annoy the hell out of me with "you're sick, attacking little girls" and "why do you kill people?" like I got from one SOB who decided to PM me AND my friend KAZI-KUN. He sent us, like, 80 of them and if he does it on THESE stories, he will be reported and blocked.

Follow in that prick's example and you'll get the same treatment. You have been warned.

Anyway, ONE of you, my dear readers, has been given a SPOILER but should you tell, my kitten, and you will be punished.

**Ages:** They'll be said later, IN the story.

**Notes:** YES, all these worlds are mixed. There's also an interesting history. Everything is moved up into the SOLID STATE SOCIETY timeline. It's gonna get a tad complicated but I will make it work, promise. I'll do my best to explain it but I'm like Kaz--welcome and open to questions and critique...but do be nice (I'm on my period and I've been violent as of late).

Now, on to the story.

* * *

Ghost in the Shell: SAC-SSS

Full Metal Alchemist/Fushigi Yuugi

Sailor Moon/Death Note

Shaman King/Mai-Hime/Code Geass

Naruto/Bleach/Karas/InuYasha

"Broken Axis"

Chief Inspector Soichiro Yagami of the National Protection Agency was beginning to wish he had never come into work this morning. The night was torrid and threatening to soak the world as his car pulled up in front of a house with his emergency light washing red over the houses in this well-off neighborhood. He got out of the car and looked up at the sky. It was so bizarre, that one minute the sky was clear and then these deep purple tormented storm clouds rolled up out of nowhere. And once they released their burden, no one outside would be safe from the deluge the now frigid breeze promised.

He shut his car door cautiously and drew his gun, being the first car on the scene, though a few of his inspectors were pulling up behind him. Passing the gate that was torn of its hinges and going up the path to the door that had been torn to pieces, Inspector Yagami warily stepped over the threshold but nearly jumped from the sounds of a major fight upstairs seeped from the floor above.

"It sounds like Superman and Doomsday are having a beat down." One of the other inspectors behind him muttered under his breath. Yagami lead the way towards the stairs, creeping along at a fast pace. "….oh…_God_…."

Yagami looked at what the man had seen and saw a woman on the floor just passed a sofa in the next room. The walls, the furniture—everything had a heavy coating of blood mixed with bits of meat. He thought he was going to be sick but then he saw a picture on the wall of a beautiful woman and 2 girls not much older than his own daughter. The blood was still wet, still fresh and the path of destruction, of a protion of her blood and flesh went upstairs…where the girls had to be hiding. And the next loud crash shook the house…were the _girls_ the ones fighting _back_? Were 9-year-old little girls fight back against their attacker, holding this sick bastard off?

"I told you to stay away from her!" A young voice shouted angrily a moment before the walls above the stairs were tinted with a colored light and a loud crash shook several frames loose off the walls. Yagami felt his the bottom of his stomach drop away…there really was 2 9-year-olds fighting for their lives.

A girl suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, her short sleeve jacket over a lighter summer dress covered in blood starting at her stomach where claw marks had torn the pretty fabric. Her skin looked whole in those gaps and she couldn't be hurt if she was racing down the stairs with her wet hait following her like a blood soaked cape. She ran as fast as she could into Yagami's arms.

"You have to help her! That thing's going to kill her! She can't keep it back forever!" She pleaded, gripping his suit jacket with blood covered hands and tears streaking through the blood on her face. "Please! She's my best friend! She's like my sister! You _have_ to save her!"

Yagami gently pried her hands off his jacket and passed her to one of his men. "Take her outside. Make sure she gets seen to."

"Yes, sir." An inspector nodded, gently taking the girl to rush her outside.

"DIE!" An animalistic voice roared.

"You _first_!" That same girl snappped in response. There was a tangible energy in the air as Yagami and a few men rushed up the stairs, flicking off their safeties and having their guns at the ready.

Reaching the top of the stairs, the adults received one _hell_ of a shock. That other girl was on the floor on her knees and she had blood in a pool around her, more coming from her torn calves. He hands were facing this wild looking man-beast who had blood on his face, claws and body, like this one little girl was able to keep him at bay. There was a bright light, the gathering of energy in front of these girl's hands. She was aiming it at her attacker.

"I hope you rot in _Hell_!" She spat, releasing the blast. It hit the man-beast in the center of his chest, throwing him back and nearly out a window, his clawed hands digging onto the wall and frame as the rest of his body broke through and threatened to take his claws with him.

The little girl finally collapsed, landing with a _splat_ in her own pooling blood. Her fingers twitched faintly as she tried to get the strength to get back up to fight the man-beast who was coming back for another round. He looked like he had just been given the _best_ Christmas in the universe.

Without thinking, Yagami pulled the trigger and fired a shot into the man-beast. The creature stopped, and looked at the bullet hole then at Yagami like he wasn't impressed. Yagami fired again and again, the damage he was inflicting adding to the damage inflicted earlier. The other men opened fire as well, trying to keep that-that _monster_ from getting that little girl. There was a deafening shot gun blast and it cleaved off the man-beast's shoulder.

_That_ took the man-beast by surprise. He looked at them then growled viciously. A second shot gun blast hit him in the side. He growled darkly but turned and galloped out the window, taking more glass and frame with him. Outside, there was automatic gunfire as the man-beast ran away but it diudn't concern Yagami. He ran to the little girl and crouched beside her.

She was pale as a sheet, so much blood around her, but she was still conscious. It was honestly a miracle but it was abvious she was tired, exhausted. She was fighting not to pass out. She was trying to hang on.

"Is she…is she all right?" The little girl managed to mumble. "…did…did you get her to…to safety?"

She was _bleeding_ out all over the hallway floor and she was worried about her _friend_?!

"Yes, she's fine. She's outside, with more policemen." Yagami reassured, not sure whether to scold her or praise her for her selfless inquiry. "Don't talk. We're getting the paramedics. Save your strength."

She laughed weakly. "You…you humans are so funny….I can't…I can't die…"

_She can't die?_ Yagami repeated in his thoughts, totally baffled.

"…but it…it would _suck_…to be….a baby again….I don't want to be….to be Reborn again…I _like_ this life….it was _finally_ going the way _I_ wanted it to go…." She closed her eyes and took a shaky deep breath before coughing. "…I just wish I knew what that bitch….had meant….she just sicked that thing on us….and…and left…"

"There's no need to strain yourself. Let's get you seen to and then you can tell us everything, all right?" Yagami replied, trying not to move her hair out of her face, to disturb the crime scene and any trace she had on her person. "You know, I have a little girl about your age. I bet you and your friend would like to meet her. I'll bring her by the hospital once they get you all stitched up."

"…sounds like a plan…" She mumbled like she was falling asleep. She tried to move one of her arms, pulling on some unseen wound that sent a painful shudder through her body and woke her up. "…one advantage to being wounded…is that you just have to move…and you wake up…again from the pain…"

"Excuse us, Inspector." A paramedic said, getting his attention. Yagami stood and moved out of the way. The paramedic and his partner started with her legs, quickly packing and wrapping her calves to stop the blood flow. "Hang on, sweetheart. We're going to get you to the hospital fast and then you'll get all the ice cream you can eat. Just hang on for us, sweetheart."

"…lactose intolerant…can't have milk…." She winced faintly as they secured the gauze to her legs and gingerly rolled her off her back.

The paramedics cursed, seeing the thick, wet stain on her stomach but her shirt wasn't ripped. They cut half her sirt open to keep her decent and Yagami saw the missing claw marks from the other girl in _her_ gut. How the hell did she get the other girl's wounds?

The paramedics quickly packed her stomach and did a quick test to see if her stomach or GI track had been knicked. It was a miracle that she didn't have any damage to her internal organs and the paramedics were going to be the talk of the hospital when they bring her in. They lifted her onto a gurney and rushed her out of the house.

Yagami had been on his way home when he had gotten the call. He had called it in and his men responded and came to back him up. He couldn't believe that he had to be the first man on scene for such a grusome sight. At least, however, he got to save the lives of two little girls about Sayu's age.

He managed to get out of the house and away from the department a few hours later. He went straight home and went through the door in a daze. He could still hear those words both girls had uttered, see how pale they were with fight and more. And he saw Sayu and his son, Light, standing in front of him.

Yagami pulled both of them into his arms and held them tight against his body. He didn't want to let them go, to let them get hurt like those two little girls. He had seen the _horror_ this world had to offer and Yagami never wanted his children to _ever_ see the Hell this world had become.

"Uh, Daddy, can you let go?" Sayu asked softly. "I'm having trouble breathing. You're hugging me too tight."

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry, honey." Yagami reluctantly released his two children. Sayu gave him a kiss on his cheek and then skipped off to play. Light, however, stayed less than a couple of feet from his father.

"Dad, does this have anything to do with the case you responded to?" Light asked, hitting the nail on the head. Yagami looked at his son in mild surprise. He was too tired to be shocked anymore than that. "One of the other NPA inspectors called Mom and said there was a call you responded to while you were being debriefed. He said that you'd be home soon afterward."

"There…there were two little girls about Sayu's age…" Yagami mumbled, getting his young son to see why he had been so reluctant to let both of them go. Light nodded in understanding, looking around.

"Hey, uh, Dad?" Light asked softly, getting his father to look at him again. "Is…are they going to be all right? Those two girls, are they going to be okay?"

"I'm praying that they will be. The madman escaped us. There are patrols out right now, looking for any trace of him before he kills again." Yagami knew his son wouldn't make a big deal over this. Light was smart, practical and knew when and what to keep to himself but he had to make sure Light understood. "Keep that from your mother and sister, would you? I don't want them to worry about the investigation."

Light nodded. "Of course, Dad. I'll keep it to myself."

Yagami took off his shoes and shuffled passed light, ruffling his son's hair playfully. "I'm going upstairs to get some sleep. Wake me up if there's a call from headquarters or the hospital."

"Of course, Dad." Light concented, watching his father head upstairs at a worn out pace.

So, the criminal was still on the loose and that meant those little girls were still in danger. That thought boiled a fine amount of anger in Light's heart, his hands curling into fists. If there was a God in heaven, then surely He wouldn't have two innocents die just because one man was evil. Surely He would protect those two girls from danger…and hopely, Light wouldn't have to see the names of two more children in the evening or morning news for a little while.

And hopefully, Light wouldn't have to see his father ever look like that ever again.

* * *

Okay, so Light's about...11, 12, 13? I dunno. He's young but he's still Light so.....

So, there's TWO connections there, one that's a bit more obvious than the other.

Hope you'll stick with me.

Read and Review! Plz!


End file.
